


You will have nightmares forever But don't worry Forever won't last long

by LadyGrey1996



Series: Kaisoo dark au [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Bloodplay, Breathplay, Knifeplay, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGrey1996/pseuds/LadyGrey1996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaisoo Dark AU<br/>Trigger warning: kind of non-con. Not between the couple, about a third party. Not really non-con but it might trigger some sensitive readers. Better safe than sorry. Stay safe everyone!! :D</p><p>Sex, blood and Kaisoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You will have nightmares forever But don't worry Forever won't last long

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NikiCracker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiCracker/gifts).



> Cover photo by: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiCracker  
> or find her on tumblr: http://darkshadowsacrosstheuniverse.tumblr.com/

 

JongIn closes his book and gets up from where he is sitting in the armchair in the living. He reaches for the remote and lowers the volume a bit. The classical music that was filling the room suddenly allows more sounds to be heard and JongIn gives a small smile to himself as he recognises the familiar screams coming from another room. They are still muffled by Tchaikovsky and one wouldn't be able to hear them unless they would put their mind to it. But JongIn _knows._ He glances at the clock and places the book at the coffee table. He walks out of the room and towards the last door on his right. A cupboard, as they would say to their many visitors. High class might be noisy about what is happening to other people's beds but not their cupboards and that alone is enough to save many people who would otherwise have a different fate. When JongIn opens the the door the screams reach his ears louder than before and he smiles as he stops to take in the sight of his husband, blood running from his hand down the blade he is holding, standing menacingly over one of the surgical beds in this room. JongIn comes closer taking a look at today's victim. There's not much. None of the wounds are fatal, they never are. Just enough to hurt. A lot. KyungSoo drags another bloody line on the man's flesh and JongIn can't take his eyes off the newly spilled blood enthralled by the screams the other was making in his agony. When KyungSoo lifts the blade again JongIn brings his hand to cover his.

“Baby, that's enough for today.” he murmurs sweetly in his eyes and KyungSoo turns to look at him. His expression immediately turns from evil to sweet, as it always does when he looks at JongIn. JongIn smiles at him and brings his finger to wipe a few drops of blood near KyungSoo's lips. KyungSoo's eyes darken as he watches JongIn bring the bloody finger to his mouth to lick the blood. JongIn hums and licks his lips making KyungSoo bite his own at the sight in front of him.

“This one tastes nice.” JongIn comments.

“I didn't try him.” KyungSoo says and JongIn leans forward until his lips are as close as possible to KyungSoo's without touching. He brings his thumb to KyungSoo's lower lip and forces his mouth open.

“Here,” he whispers “have a taste.” With that he crushes their lips together pushing his tongue into KyungSoo's mouth brushing against his own. KyungSoo moans at the taste and brings his hand to JongIn's neck and waist to pull him closer. JongIn's already hard cock is rubbing against the older man and JongIn lets out a moan. KyungSoo pulls back making Jongin whimper at the loss and chase his lips with his eyes still close.

“I still have the blade.” KyugSoo whispers close to his eyes and JongIn shivers when he feels the blade nagging at his ribs.

“Yes.” he manages to breath and at that KyungSoo has him pinned up against the nearest wall, bringing one thigh between JongIn's and rubbing it against his cock. JongIn groans and fists KyungSoo's hair as he starts rocking back and forth on the other's thigh.

“KyungSoo, please.” He whimpers and JonhgIn takes his lips into a rough kiss before bringing the blade to where JongIn's neck meets his shoulder. The younger whimpers and rocks his hips faster against KyunSoo.

“Stay still.” KyungSoo orders and JongIn tries his best to stop his hips from moving involuntarily. The older wraps a hand around JongIn's neck to keep him still, pressing just a little more than what would be enough. When KyungSoo starts carving, JongIn takes a small breath, as much as he can with the hand wrapped against his neck. KyungSoo takes his time, cutting exactly where he wants as deep as he wants but mostly making sure to take as long as he can so JongIn is running out of air.

When JongIn feels that the oxygen is not enough anymore he drops he head back closing his eyes. When all the air he can't take, he can feel everything else so intensely. Every line KyungSoo carver on his skin, every drop of blood running down his neck. When KyungSoo is done, he know exactly how much JongIn can take after he's dropped his head back, he takes his hand away and before JongIn has taken his first breath he collides his lips with the fresh wound. JongIn takes a sharp breath at the feeling and brings his hand to KyngSoo's hair pulling hard. KyunSoo lick at the wound, even sucks a little bit at it and at that JongIn starts rutting against him again. When KyungSoo is done worshiping his fresh scars he brings his mouth close to the younger's ear whispering

“He might taste good, but you taste deliciously.” JongIn's whole body shiver.

“Please, KyungSoo, please.” he mewls. KyungSoo pulls back just enough to see his husband.

“What do you want baby?” he asks with a devil-like smile on his face.

“Please- I want- fuck me KyungSoo, please.” JongGin begs and KyungSoo nods.

“Which one do you want today?” he asks and JongIn looks at the line of surgical beds that are on the other side of the room. The men on top of them are unconscious from the bleeding and the pain but JongIn can see one of the starting to wake up. He smirks and nods towards him.

“Him.” he says and wraps his legs around an awaiting KyungSoo, who has undone JongIn's trousers and briefs while the other was making up his mind.

The bed only reaches until the man's arse so his legs are dropping on the end. KyungSoo places JongIn on top of them man, so that his is straddling him and his cock is rubbing against the other mans clothed crotch. JongIn smiles, innocently, like a kid who just saw the ice-cream man and looks at the other man in the eyes.

“If you come, I'll kill you.” he says and it's the only time he will refer to him in the next moments. His victim is still dazzled but his eyes widen a bit at the word _kill_. JongIn keeps smiling at him and that innocent expression is much more unsettling in a face covered with blood.

KyungSoo stands behind him, between the other man's legs and give a kiss to JongIn's neck.

“Are you stretched from last time, baby?” he asks sweetly in his ear, bringing to rub against his hole. JongIn nods frantically pushing his arse against KyungSoo's cock as much as he can.

“Yes, I just want you, please KyungSoo.” he begs and he can hear KyungSoo unzipping his pants.

KyungSoo uses some of his own precome and soe blood that was in his hand to lubricate his cock. When the head of his cock presses against his entrance JongIn drops his head bringing both hands at the side of the other mans waist to steady himself. KyungSoo stops and JongIn whimpers pushing back and simultaneously rubbing against the other man's croch.

“Please, KyungSoo, please.” he moans and KyungSoo, pushes in hard and fast without warning starting to fuck him at an impossible pace, making him move slightly back and forth rubbing his cock against the other man, who, JongIn notices with a smirk, is getting hard. He drops his head back against KyungSoo's shoulder and starts moving his own hips to meet KyungSoo's thrusts. With one particular movement the angle changes and KyungSoo's cock is hitting JongIn's prostate with every thrust. JongIn's head rolls to the side and drops urging KyungSoo to go faster, harder and KyungSoo does, the whole bed rocking back and forth with the force. When KyungSoo brings one hand to scratch against JongIn's neck and shoulder, over the fresh would JongIn yelps and moans loudly feeling the familiar heat on his stomach. Right before he comes he feels heat and wetness near his cock and realises the other man has come from the friction. He looks up, licking his lips and wraps both hands around his neck, tightening them as his comes with a loud moan. While he comes his hands tighten impossibly around the other's neck and feeling his struggle as the life leaves his body makes his orgasm hit again and again as the KyungSoo still pound inside him. He looks at his fingers, bloody from the wound's arounf the man's neck as he struggled him and brings one hand to his mouth licking it clean. He feels KyungSoo coming after a few moments at the sight and leans back against him, KyungSoo resting his chin on JongIn's shoulder, both looking at the man in front of them.

“I did warn him.” JongIn says casually, just as he does everytime and KyungSoo laughs darkly and amused. Just as he does everytime.

“Yes you did baby. They never listen.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi!  
> tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lady-grey-1996  
> asianfanfics: http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1303197  
> deviantart: http://ladygrey1996.deviantart.com/


End file.
